Daño Colateral
by Jen Aomesita
Summary: “Daño colateral en busca de un bien mayor”. Las palabras de Broadsky tienen un mayor sentido ahora que ha vuelto a jalar del gatillo. Este daño no quedará impune y ella hace la promesa mas dificil de su vida. Una muerte inesperada, una vida en riesgo y una nueva vida llegando. Basado en el capitulo 22 de la temporada 6. Un giro completo en la historia m.


Hola a todos.

Este es mi segundo FF de Bones, espero que sea de su agrado.

Basado en el capítulo 22 de la temporada 6 de la serie, cambiando completamente el rumbo de la historia.

Como aclaración, los personajes d ela serie Bones pertenecen a la cadena FOX y a sus respectivos autores, yo solamente escribo una historia sin fines de lucro inspirándome en ellos.

Sin más por ahora, les dejo el primer capítulo.

—————————

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**Herida en el alma.**

Estos últimos días habían sido estresantes para todo el equipo. Jacob Broadsky seguía suelto, cada vez resultaba más difícil poder atraparlo,Booth sabía que sabía hacer algo al respecto antes de que algún otro inocente saliera perjudicado.

La agente Shaw había hecho un gran trabajo al localizarlo en la tú,bar de Paula, pero Broadsky era muy inteligente y siempre se sentía amenazado, lo que hacía que tuviese sus sentidos siempre alertas, cual presa bajo la mira.

Su última víctima, Matt Leishenger, pudo ser un aliado de Broadsky pero prefirió solo utilizarlo para sus fines personales, solo obteniendo su rifle alumbre 50, un arma peligrosa en manos equivocadas, letal en las manos de Broadsky.

Booth decidió ir al Jeffersonian, tenía la esperanza de que algo dentro de los restos de Leishenger les diera más pistas sobre el paradero de Broadsky, se había convertido en algo imperativo el poder atraparlo. Aunque no comulgaba con la idea de asesinar a sangre fría, Boradsky se estaba ganando ese fin...

-Hola Bones, ¿qué novedades me tienes? -subió a la plataforma para acercarse a Brennan y a Nigel-Murray.

-Hola Booth, discutíamos el cómo murió Leishenger. Broadsky le dio un codazo entre las costillas, lo pisó en el empeine y le dio un codazo en la nuca -hizo esto utilizando a Vincent como muñeco de prueba. -Después de eso le encajó el cuchillo debajo del mentón.

-Le aseguro que ya estoy muerto -se defendía su asistente, antes de que continuaran usándolo de ejemplo.

-¿Crees que puedas repetir eso? Creo que no me quedó claro -comentó Hodgins con sorna mientras subía a la plataforma acompañando de Ángela.

Booth rió por lo bajo tratando de no dar a notar la gracia que tenía ese comentario.

-Si claro, lo dices porque no es a ti al que usan como piñata -secundó Ángela.

-Pues no estaría mal que lo repitieran para que nos quedara claro a todos.

Brennan volteó a ver a Booth con mirada desaprobadora, había sido suficiente una sola demostración.

Continuaron comentando lo poco lógico que soñaba que durante el combate cuerpo a cuerpo hubiese tanto daño a la mandíbula, era obvio que Broadsky quería deshacerse rápido de Leishenger.

De esas cosas que suceden en segundos, en los momentos menos esperados, a veces no podemos revertirlos.

Se escucha el sonido del teléfono que Broadsky le dejó a Booth. Saca su teléfono, entregando el primero.

-Ten.

-¿Qué hago?

-No contestes hasta el quinto tono, necesito tiempo para rastrear la llamada con el programa de Ángela.

-¿Y qué hago después?

-Intenta sonar como Booth.

Un timbre, dos timbres, tres timbres, cuatro timbres... la quinta llamada se escucha y contesta el teléfono.

En una fracción de segundo uno de los cristales del techo se desmorona en pedazos, acompañado de lo que para Booth es el inconfundible sonido de una bala en el aire. Todos se tiran al suelo como mecanismo de defensa, sintiendo algunos fragmentos de cristal caer en su espalda.

-¿Todos están bien? -pregunta Booth levantándose con cautela.

-Si, estamos bien.

Gira la mirada, Brennan está bien, mira al otro lado sin poder dar crédito a la escena que veía.

-¡Hodgins! ¡Hodgins! ¿Estás bien?

Ángela gritaba angustiada, viendo cómo la sangre brotaba abundantemente por el abdomen de su esposo.

Había caído sobre su regazo, a estar tan seria de ella logró tumbarla junto con él debido a la fuerza del impacto.

-¡Una ambulancia, tenemos un herido!

El personal de seguridad se moviliza, llamando por radio a las unidades de rescate, no supieron en qué momento pasó todo.

-Debemos hacer presión en la herida -Vincent se apresuró a llegar a la pareja, colocó sus manos sobre su amigo, esperando ser de ayuda.

-Angie... Angie, nuestro hijo... -hablaba con dificultad, la herida dormía demasiado.

-No, no hables. No gastes energías.

Ángela lloraba inconsolable, no podía creer la pesadilla por la que estaba pasando. Hacia apenas unos pocos segundos se burlaban de cómo Brennan había inhabilitado a Vincent y ahora tenía a su esposo entre sus brazos debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

Booth llamaba a la agente Shaw para indicarle la ubicación que había logrado rastrear con la aplicación, sabiendo que Broadsky ya no estaría allí, pero no podía dejar por la paz las cosas.

-No dejes que no me conozca -murmuraba quejumbroso -haz que se sienta orgulloso de mí.

-No digas eso -las palabras de su esposo le calaban en el corazón -estarás bien, verás a nuestro bebé crecer, y le enseñarás todo sobre insectos y plantas. -Le sonreía con amargura, no quería que le pasara nada.

-La ambulancia no debe tardar Angie, tranquila. -Brennan no sabia qué más hacer, se sentía impotente por no poder solucionar la situación.

-Doctora Brennan, es demasiada sangre -comentó con voz baja Nigel-Murray, tratando de ejercer la presión sobre la herida.

Cam subió a paso acelerado la plataforma, seguida de los paramédicos.

-¡Háganse a un lado! -ordenó uno de los paramédicos a todos los que rodeaban al herido.

El segundo paramédicos se inclinó al lado de Vincent para sustituirlo, retiró las manos y se percató de que ya no brotaba sangre del cuerpo. Colocó sus dedos sobre el cuello de Hodgins ante la mirada expectante de Ángela.

-No cuenta con signos vitales -le comenta a su compañero.

Un desgarrador grito sale de la garganta de Ángela. Esto es una pesadilla.

-No, no... por favor cariño ¡despierta! -sacudió su cuerpo tratando de hacerlo reaccionar -No te atrevas a hacerme esto.

Los paramédicos trataron de mover el cuerpo de Hodgins pero Ángela no se los permitía, se aferraba a él con todas sus fuerzas, intentando mantenerlo a su lado el mayor tiempo posible.

-Señora, por favor, debemos llevarnos el cuerpo.

-¡No se lo van a llevar!

Brennan se acercó a Ángela, abrazándola por la espalda y sujetando sus brazos para que soltara a su esposo. Con todo el dolor de su alma dejó que se lo llevaran, si tiendo cómo se llevaban con él una parte de ella misma.

Brennan levantó a a Ángela, sintiendo su mano húmeda al sujetarla de la cintura. Supuso que era por la sangre que Hodgins había derramado en ella, hasta que sintió a su amiga con menos fuerza de la esperada.

-No me siento bien - alcanzó a murmurar Ángela antes de desvanecerse en sus brazos.

Booth se les acercó tan rápido como sus reflejos de francotirador le permitieron, ayudando a Brennan a sujetar a Ángela.

Cam, quien ve la escena por un lado, se da cuenta que de Ángela también brota sangre.

-¡Está herida! ¡Que vengan los paramédicos! -grita a nadie en particular.

-Angie, Angie ¡despierta!

—————————

Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Nos leeremos muy pronto.

Acepto comentarios y sugerencias.


End file.
